Serena's 16th Birthday
by Sailor Serenity1
Summary: I really don't know what this is so I put General! I hope you like it! Be kind...this is my first fic!
1. Default Chapter

Serena's 16th Birthday  
by Sailor Serenity  
  
Hey well here is my first fic! Hope you like it!  
  
SAILOR MOON ISN'T MINE!  
  
Prolouge  
Serena's POV  
  
Finnally it's my 16th birthday tomorrow. And of course I'm spending it with the ones that mean the most to me, my friends. Mina, Ami, Rei, and Lita are taking me out shopping right now, thank god, because I need something to wear to my birthday party.   
  
"Why don't you try this one on Serena?" Mina points to a lovely orange dress but it's not my type of dress, it's hers.   
  
"Well ....I think it would look better on you." It would look better on her. It would fit her perfect. She looks good in oranges and yellows, she always has since the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Mina's POV  
  
I'm realy worried for Serena, I can't stop thinking about my dream last night.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"Serena! Look out!" I screamed as I watched in horror.  
  
"Mina help me!!!" she screamed back as she was draged off by something that looked like a person but also a shadow. Right then and there as I was running Queen Serenity stopped me and grabed onto my arms. I looked at her with these eyes that were tight in anger.  
  
"Let me go! Why are you doing this?!? She needs your help! She's your daughter!" I looked around and saw the scouts looking at me with understanding eyes. Lita looked like she was going to punch somebody then and there. When I noticed that Rei had a smile on her face as she watched Serena die .   
  
"It is her destiny. She must die Mina Princess of Venus. If you chose to save her you too will die." the Queen told me with the same angry eyes I had. At that moment her face started to change and it turned into Rei's. I turned around to see the scouts no more but to see Rei laughing at me and at Serena.   
  
* end of flashback*  
  
I shivered at the thought and looked at Rei. She looked solem at Serena and it was like I was in charge now. I was the leader because I had to help Serena because I know that what I saw last night was real. Because I have always known how Rei is envious of Serena and is capable of doing that.   
  
"Hello?!? Moon to Mina?!?!? Are you going to try on the dress?" Serena said to me.   
  
I put on a smile and said right back to her "Serena, you are sooo right! This dress is me! You are more of a ....umm....white dress type. And I think I will try it on!" I let out a laugh at the last part.  
  
  
  
hahahaha TOO SHORT RIGHT? well more is coming! These are going to be short chapters!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

-PART ONE-  
  
Rei's POV  
  
I watched her. Serena the one that was supposed to be my best friend and yet still I hated her. I could tell Mina was watching me half the time and it was like she knew what I was thinking. And I hoped that she didn't.   
  
I was going to kill Serena on her 16th birthday, tomorrow. I knew how too. I would get Darien all alone and then talk him into listening to me. I knew how to do it too. Its called Flame Magic and I learned it from my Aunt Jesse. She wasn't a witch and I wasn't, in fact it wasn't evil. It was more of a way to Hypnotise Darien. I memorized the spell too. It goes:  
  
The one that stands before me now   
  
hear my words   
  
listen to me   
  
believe in me   
  
I am the one you love   
  
I am the one that means the most to you   
  
Listen to me   
  
believe in me  
  
That was it the one thing that is going to make Darien mine and he is the one who will kill Serena. What a Kodak moment, Serena being killed by her only and last love. Then Darien and I will live happily ever after.   
  
An evil smile came to my lips as I thought of the moment. I had planned this for 15 days! It better work and it will too.   
  
Lita's POV  
  
I watched Mina go into the dressing room and Serena walk over to the dress section. I found Ami in the corner chair reading a thick book. 'God ami! School is out for the weekend!' But I would rather be Boyshopping right now. But Mina said we can do that later. Oh well. My eyes float around the room and they land on Rei. You can tell she is deep in thought. As I watch her she smiles this evil smile and I can sense the evil in it . At that moment I hear a voice in my head.   
  
'Lita Princess of Jupiter, you must listen to me! Gather every scout except for Serenity and Mars, meet at the arcade tonight at 8:00pm' the soft wise voice said to me and at that moment I knew it was Queen Serenity  
  
'But what do you want? I mean what is it for and why can't I invite Serena and Rei? ' I ask trying to figure out how to send the message  
  
'All will be explained when you get there. And also do not metion this to anyone except for the scouts and do not bring Prince Endymion of Earth! If you do this will not be explained to you. And if you do not.. your life and everyone else's life will be in danger!'  
  
'Wait one minute why? ' I waited for an answer ... nothing.  
  
'Hello?' nothing.  
  
'QUEEN SERENITY!!!' nothing.   
  
'Oh well, you have your way I will bring them to the arcade at 8:00pm tonight and this better be explained'  
  
  
Another short chapter! Review me please!  
  



	3. Chapter 2

-PART THREE-   
  
Lita's POV  
  
Finally we got out of the mall and I told Mina to tell Ami about the meeting. It was strange when I told Mina it was almost like she understood why it needed to be done. I went home and called Amara and Michelle.  
  
"800-0001" I had to say the numbers so I knew who to dial . I laughed at myself saying the number under my breath.   
  
"Hello?" It was Amara. Only she had that voice. It was like half way between a guys and a girls but more on the guys side.  
  
"Hey Amara! It's Lita. Umm well I had this ...well ... you could say it was a ......umm... like a transmit from Queen Serenity on the moon and she wants everyone except for Serena, Rei and Darien at a meeting tonight at the arcade at 8:00pm "   
  
"Ok thats cool with me, Michelle and Hotaru. I wonder what its for?" she added at the last minute.  
  
"Umm no one knows but I think Mina has some clue but she won't tell me. But hey listen I got to go. I have to call Pluto."   
  
"Well if you have to I'll see ya tonight then" she said.  
  
"Bye Amara and remember don't tell anyone else accept for Michelle and Hotaru"   
  
"I hear ya loud and clear! Bye"  
  
click she was gone.   
  
'well time to get ready for the meeting I'll call Setsuna later'  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't you think they keep getting shorter?  
  



	4. Chapter 3

-PART FOUR-  
  
Lita's POV  
  
I got out of the shower and got ready to call Setsuna.  
  
I dialed the number carefully.   
  
"301-7586"   
  
"Hello this is Setsuna!", she was one of the most happy people I have ever talked to on the phone hard to believe when you knew she was one of the most lonely person on the planet.   
  
"Hey Setsuna! its-", I said but she stoped me.  
  
"LITA!! Hey! Whats up?"  
  
"Well I got this message from Queen Serenity and she said to have everyone meet at the arcade tonight except for Darien, Serena and Rei", I said as I grabed a coke from the fridge.  
  
"Yeah sure I can come and I already know what its about. I got the same message as you and I have been waiting on you to call me", she laughed.  
  
"Sorry I had to take a shower", I laughed too. We talked on and on and on about what we thought it was about.   
  
Author's POV   
  
On the moon the Queen paced the floor of her lost Kingdom. She knew what Mars was planning and she didn't like it at all.   
  
"AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON THAT GIRL!!!"   
  
she was intrurupted by her mind   
  
'CALM DOWN YOU ARE GOING TO MEET THE REST OF THE GRILS TONIGHT! YOU CAN PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENNIG'   
  
"Yes your right I have tonight I just hope that they can protect her from Rei. You know how the people of Mars are. The jealous people there are soo mean and they will do anything to be leader."   
  
'your mars did the same thing to you'  
  
"Yes my mars did the same thing to me but my mother prevent it from happenning I thought it would be different this time. Serena and Rei were such good friends! I did this! This is all my fault!"  
  
The Queen fell to the ground sobbing hard on the white marble floor.   
  
  
  
I think this one is slightly longer than most hahah! Read and review please!  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

-PART FIVE-  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Well I called Lita and asked her if she was doing anything tonight.  
  
"Hey Lita, whats up?"   
  
"Ummm... hi Serena....I was just getting ready for something....umm yeah ...I have to go..I'll talk to you later" click she was gone.   
  
"Aww man Lita what was that for?" I said as I hung up the phone.  
  
I laid down on my bed. 'If Lita is doing something all the scouts will be doing something. I wonder what everyone is up to? I know! They want to plan a surprise birthday party for me! Yep thats it a surprise birthday' I fell asleep and had the usual dream that Dairen and I were getting married.  
  
~~~Later that night at the arcade~~~  
  
"Is everyone here? Lets see here now....Ami, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Setsuna, Hotaru and me. Yep were all here, lets start" Lita said as she sat down in a very comfortable chair.   
  
Just then a big flash of light .............  
  
  
  
  
  
This one is the shortest! haha I'm so bad sometimes I could have put everything together but oh well! haha  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

-PART FIVE-  
  
...Then Serenity appeared.   
  
Ami's POV  
  
I sat at the other end of the table. 'God only knows why I'm here. I have studying to do'   
  
Just then right in front of me this ball of light showed up and out stepped Queen Serenity. 'HOLY CRAP!!' I stood up and bowed   
  
"All of you will not bow to me . We are here to discuss the plan of the assaination of the princess." We all gasped except for Mina.   
  
"I know how she is going to do it and Mina you already know what's going to happen and who will do it", she said in her soft voice.  
  
Everyone looked at Mina and we all saw the same thing....a single tear rolled down her face  
  
Amara's POV  
  
I sat there in awe of what stood before me ... the Queen of the Moon, my leader. As much as I didn't remember much about her she looked the same as she usually did. I know thats hard to explain but its hard to understand too. But she looked beautiful. Her silver hair down to her ancles just like Serena and her blue eyes were the same also. In a couple more years I think Serena would be excactly like her. I was tuned out but when I heard her say "the assaination of the princess" I froze and looked at her. 'what did she mean by that?' 'who was going to kill Serena? ' I looked around at the faces of the people.... Mina, Lita, Ami, Michelle, Hotaru, Setsuna and Rei? Wait where was Rei? I bet she would do this to Serena.  
  
"Its Rei isn't it? She's jealous of Serena!" I said as I sprung to my feet. I was still in complete awe.  
  
Michelle's POV  
  
I watched Amara as her face got all scrunched up all cute like a bunnies. I laughed 'I'm so happy to have her in my life. But I can tell something is wrong. All of a sudden she jumps from her chair and says   
  
"Its Rei isn't it? She's jealous of Serena!"   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

-PART SIX-  
  
Setsuna's POV  
  
After the meeting we all went out for ice cream. But no one talked. All we could think about was Serena. The plan that Rei had made went like this:  
  
1. She would lure Daren away from Serena  
  
2. She would hypnostise him with this flame magic stuff  
  
3. She would send Darien to take Serena to go see "Kyle's point"   
  
This was called Kyle's point because some kid when he was 12 decided his life wasn't good enough so he jumped...off the cliff.  
  
I was scared for Serena but I agreed with Rei a little bit. Darien was cute and everyone loved him but I loved him more. But I would never kill Serena to get to him. That's just mean and stupid.  
  
In 10 hours the party was and just hope and pray that what we do will work.  
  
  
Nope this is the shortest chapter! haha  
  
  
  
  



End file.
